


Project: SENTINEL

by Valahraoin



Category: Zootopia (2016)
Genre: Alternate society, Anthropomorphic, Experimentation, Feline, Gray Wolf - Freeform, Mammals, Military, Multi, Near Death Experiences, Power Armor, Realistic, Science Experiments, Weapons, canine, report, slight AU, toxin - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-14
Updated: 2016-06-14
Packaged: 2018-06-09 01:05:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6882823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valahraoin/pseuds/Valahraoin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Twelve years before the Night Howler case, in an underground facility, hidden by curious eyes, a project started.</p>
<p>Five years before the Night Howler case, mammals started to disappear in unknown circumstances.</p>
<p>Four years before the Night Howler case, a cop is abducted, and introduced to a new meaning of hell.</p>
<p>Three years before the Night Howler case, a murderer is released from prison.</p>
<p>One year before the Night Howler case, the cop became a monster.</p>
<p>One year later the Night Howler case, Nicholas Wilde met Liam Reed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Project: SENTINEL

**Author's Note:**

> # Garrett Lockwood

` (...[ACORP Recording] | [Archive ID Code: 68388-290-80014]...)`

`(...[Encryption Code:] | [Gamma]...)`

`(...[Private Key] | [File | NOVEMBER-Eight-Two-Three-Five-Zero]..)`

`(...[Date:] | [4|11|2327]...)`

`(...[From:] | [Chief Geneticist Officer (CGO) Garrett Lockwood] | [ACORP[RID]: G-1221-4453]...)`

`(...[To:] | [Chief Executive Officer (CEO) James Hathaway] | [ACORP[RID]: CE-2754-7442]...)  
(...[To:] | [ ~~REDACTED~~ ]...)`

`(...[Subject:] | [SENTINEL]...)`

`(...[Classification:] | [E.O.]`

`(...[File | Open]...)  
(...[Recording | Start]...)`

 

* * *

 

## Section I - Valahraoin

  _Valahraoin is a toxin that acts as the proverbial double-edged sword; It enhances the user's strength, speed, reflexes, and intelligence, but at the cost of a shortened lifespan as it produces a god-like strain on the body, and its organs. To withstand the strain of Valahraoin, one needs mental strength and emotional stability above the average._

_Valahraoin cannot be injected all at once. It takes a year to fully inject a dose, for it is too potent for the body to handle it. During this year, Valahraoin travels the whole subject's body, enhancing it by a margin, making it sturdier and more athletic._

_Once the toxin has completed the “journey”, it stops in the heart, and compress itself into a drop sized sphere, a “Core”. Over the year, the core increases in size with each micro-shot, reaching the size of a marble._

_The toxin is not re-inoculable, if the subject is injected with a second dose, the body will experience total organ failure. The cause of death is the presence of said Core near the heart; If the toxin is injected once again, the core becomes unstable, and the body will start to fail in its functions._

_Once the vessel uses Valahraoin, the toxin will breach the core, spreading and enhancing everything: Bloodlust, Desire, Hunger, Strength, Speed, Reflexes, Endurance, and Dexterity._

_One of the disadvantages that the toxin brings is that the toxin can not work with the Aegis Neural System Armor (A.N.S.A.), thus cutting VR-01’s abilities by half. When the toxin breaches the core, it spreads immediately and flows through every muscle in the body, and, from there, it slowly returns to the heart. The organ will strain more as the toxin travels to the heart until it reaches the point of solidification._

_VR-01 has shown a phenomenal counter-mechanism: The Self-Induced High Perspiration state, or SI-HP. As the name implies, VR-01’s body starts to raise its own temperature, ensuring a high level of perspiration, effectively expelling the toxin within._  
_The whole inoculation process had to restart._

_The SI-HP state is the last resort in case of urgency. The standard way to counter Valahraoin’s effect is to take a serum. The chemicals in the liquid will act on the toxin’s molecules, liquifying the hardening toxin and effectively ensuring a safe return to the “Core.” The subject is strictly forbidden to use Valahraoin again in a span of 336 hours: The equivalent of two weeks._

_In the event that the subject wishes to use the toxin again during the recovery, it will lead to certain death._

_When Valahraoin reaches the heart, the organ stops beating due to the viscosity of the toxin. VR-01 can survive 12 minutes before starting to experience organ failure._

  
_Subjects that have been injected with the Valahraoin have entered a 32 minutes frenzied state, either collapsing into convulsions or entering a feral state, followed soon after by cognitive liquefaction._

  
_The A.N.S.A. cannot work when Valahraoin is active, and when the it IS active, and the toxin starts to spread, it will retreat into the Inconel Plate Holding Unit (I.P.H.U). While the ANS dulls the emotions of VR-01, making him more logical, Valahraoin is the inverse, fueling emotions and instinct._

#### Information on the experimentation of the Valahraoin will be given on Title II, paragraph seven.

 

* * *

## Section II - VR-01

_It appears that the mutagen has reacted positively to the subject. As such, we can state that the Project is a success; Subject VR-01 has shown capabilities beyond the ones of a normal being:_

_Speed, strength, endurance, dexterity, and intelligence have been dramatically increased alongside boosts to the subjects haptic, auditory, visual, olfactory, and chemosensitization._

_The body does not, currently, show any sign of rejection toward the agent, nor does it seem to have damaged the subject’s neural tissue, as seen with the previous subjects._

_Valahraoin had been injected in the immobilized VR-01, and he immediately entered into a frenzied state, biting his own tongue off to cut the pain, and fell unconscious; The subject was completely drenched in sweat, and we did not find a single trace of the toxin in his blood cells._

_Such phenomena have been triggered by the subject’s brain in a Self-Induced High Perspiration state to expel the toxin out of VR-01’s body, effectively cutting off the “Berserker” state. The toxin had taken a toll on the Subject’s body, as his organs were strained and bleeding, but the high cell multiplication provided the answer by substituting themselves with the damaged ones._

_Three days later, the tip of the tongue had re-grown._

_“As long as Subject VR-01 can withstand Valahraoin's Berserker state without losing his mind, or body functions, he could be classified as ‘FAST PACE’ in the DEFCON System. Once the state of the toxin enters the heart, VR-01’s life will end. As long as the perspiration can counter the toxin’s advance, VR-01 will suffer only from organ damage. The A.N.S.A. will aid VR-01's fight with Valarahoin as long as the body is capable of fulfilling the necessary neural commands: If the toxin overcomes VR-01's synapses, he will die. If the toxin fully solidifies inside the subject’s heart, he will die."_

_The subject is more than prepared for his mission. He has been instructed on what and who he is expected to be, who he needs to protect, and eliminate. He has received headlines on who he is expecting as allies and enemies._

#### Information on his equipment will be given in Section III.

 

* * *

 

## Section III - Aegis Neural System

_The A.N.S.A. rejects the flow of the toxin in its vessel unit, either emitting a high pitched screech, before locking itself in an overload shield, or simply falling apart and retreating on its own in the I.P.H.U; in the second case, the toxin openly tore apart the subject’s neural defenses, subduing the host and entering the ‘Zerk’._  
  
_Unlike the Gungnir System, the A.N.S.A. grants an impassable defense. The Inconel plates harden directly proportional to the force of the impact. The whole armor can sustain a large amount of damage as seen with the ballistics results. The protection does not extend to the kinetic projection; In case the subject was shot from a firearm, with a firepower enough to stop a mammal, he would only stumble, but bruises will appear._  
  
_The A.N.S.A. armor is powered by a parasitic blood-glucose infusion and an electrolytic microstack. The suit also actively augments and maintains the wearer's adrenaline. It should be noted, however, that prolonged exposure to antagonistic neuroinhibitors can result in long-term damage to metabolic systems._  
  
_The armor is able to generate up to 4500N of force, allowing the vessel to perform feats that would otherwise be impossible, such as stopping a tank’s advance at full speed._  
  
_It also gives the wearer protection against radiation and physical impact. It drastically increases motor reflexes, giving users on average a 0.20 to 0.30 millisecond reaction time._

* * *

 

## Section IV - Field Equipment

_VR-01 will be equipped with a number of weapons for tactical flexibility and power._  
  
_For non-lethal adversary removal, VR-01 will be equipped with ACORP’s prototypal dendrotoxin stun gun. Firing modified 9x19 rounds the fast acting toxin begins working upon skin contact causing debilitating muscle spasms in larger mammals, short term paralysis in medium sized mammals, unconsciousness in small mammals, and death in rodents._  
  
_For stealth mission as well as lethal takedowns VR-01 has been equipped with a silenced Walther P99; modified with an inbuilt silencer, laser module, and night sight, this weapon will allow VR-01 versatility in cramped quarters and areas with low light._  
  
_Additionally, VR-01 will be equipped with the prototype MK-2 High-frequency blade; The inconel plated ceramic, reinforced by powerful alternating currents oscillating at near 300,000 Hz, grants the sword the ability to cut through most objects by weakening the molecular bonds that hold the material together. Striking, cutting, and thrusting attacks are performed with the blade, with the sharpened edge and point used for lethal attacks, and the blunt edge used as a clubbing weapon._  
  
_In the case that VR-01's charge is captured and removed from their immediate possession VR-01 has our tactical SCAR-ExL (will write experimental modifications later) able to fire standard 45mm 5.56 rounds as well as our experimental 5.56 armor piercing round. The AP round is composed of a de-crystallized aluminum core jacketed in cupronickel designed for deep penetration in large mammals._  
  
_He is more than ready for the task you have requested._  
_You will be more than pleased, E._

` (...[Recording | Stop]...)  
(...[File | Close]...)`

 

* * *

 

Garrett Lockwood stared blankly at the monitor. The blank screen stared back, cutting the darkness with its flickering light. The wolf sighed and clicked the ‘Send’ button, scratched his chin, and lit the cigarette hanging from his muzzle, as the loading circle blinked to life. It would take five or so minutes to encrypt and send the entire document, complete with images, voice recordings, and text, so he might as well relax while he could.  
  
The inhale and exhale of the first drag felt wonderful. The nicotine filled his lungs and drove out the stress of the night out of his body, and he leaned back, groaning as his spine popped in all the right places. The office was empty and silent, as it should be at 3 in the morning, and Garrett loved it that way. Allen Corp. was a bustling bazaar during the day; filled with a cacophony of yelling, complaining, fists pounding on the desks in frustration and the occasional cry of joy from the co-worker that finished his daily quota of paperwork early.  
  
The canine’s paw fumbled on the desk, grabbing his phone and unlocking the screen. Bright light blinded his eyes as a message popped up on the device, and Garrett’s eyes strained to focus as he read the text:  
  
_“Garret, I’ve been preoccupied. I’m not yet dead. But that is a fate I may soon endure unless I can determine for certain the security of my persona. Extraction is becoming nearer and nearer to an inevitability. I trust you to be prepared to remove me if my judgment deems it the best immediate action.”  
_  
That was worrying news; Caster was the only means of gathering intel regarding GenSys’ offensive moves, and if he was preoccupied that they may be suspecting of his actions, he might as well have an extraction team on standby, ready to pick up the stoic wolf.  
  
The virtual clock pinged 3.32 am, and Garrett sighed, running a paw through his unruly neck fur in an attempt to soothe his stiff limbs, and locked the device once more, casting a frowning glance at the monitor: the encryption was complete, and the message successfully sent.  
  
Turning everything off, he snuffed the remains of his cigarette on the ashtray he kept on his desk; there were a few other butts in the tray as it hadn’t been cleaned in a while. The wolf inhaled and exhaled, feeling calmer, and stood up, collecting his written report and putting it neatly in his briefcase. He silently walked over to the metallic elevator door and pushed the call button. The muffled whirring of the machine tickled his ears as he waited, feeling the weight of working the whole day on his shoulders more and more.  
  
It was days like this that he missed the luxurious lifestyle that only the Lockwood Estate, The Howling, could achieve. His co-workers were a nice change from the stern faces of the demanding elders, and for that, he was grateful. But he couldn’t shake the feeling of freedom, and the subdued savagery chained down by the system and order that Zootopia was. Whether it be from a noisy mammal or a failed experiment, the blood-lusted thoughts assaulted him from time to time, and he dreaded the moment he’ll be caught off guard.  
  
The elevator announced its arrival with a loud ding. The wolf stepped in, pushed six specific numbers, and checked his wristwatch as the door closed: 3.39 am. The six numbers blinked yellow, before shifting to a green. Closing his eyes as the cabin started to move downward, his thoughts traveled from his old lifestyle to his current predicament.  
  
_‘Subjects that have been injected with the Valahraoin have entered a 32-minute frenzied state, either collapsing into convulsions or going into a feral state, before they suffer of cognitive liquefaction hours later.’_  
  
That was partly true. Most of the collapsing subjects were prey, but even then, some of them entered said feral state, and started to attack, and, much to their surprise, even bite. Predators were fully immobilized, sedated and muzzled; despite all of the precautions, some of the subjects broke out of their bindings and tore apart more scientists than Garrett wanted to admit.  
  
Thousands of mammals trained for years in facilities overseen by trainers more demanding than anything the military could whip up, before being injected with a toxin micro-dosed over the course of a year, and none of them survived.  
  
Another ding and the door opened bringing Garrett out of his musings. The walk was short and, yet it was still strangely taxing. The soft tap of his steps bounced around the tunnel’s walls, amplifying it and irritating his ears.  
  
He entered a completely white room, with a harsh, cold, blue light that illuminated the surroundings. A metal surgeon table stood in the middle of the room. Upon the table was a black-furred panther; her chest rose and fell with each, calm, breath, her half-open amber eyes indicated her sedated state.  
  
A single syringe laid on a metal table beside her head, the carmine liquid churned inside the tiny flask beside the injecting tool. Garrett put down the briefcase and picked up the flask, admiring the shift in the liquid; From Carmine to red, to crimson.  
  
Garrett rounded the table and stared at the black furred belly of the, to his opinion, beautiful feline. He started to caress it, admiring how the silky fur weaved in between his fingers, pushing slightly and gently in with his hand, looking for something. His hand stopped just below her bellybutton, resting on a slight hump. Garrett frowned in slight distress, before closing his eyes, sighing.

The flesh yielded at the merciless steel, and the fiery liquid greedily descended through the needle, changing everything in its passage.  
  
Garrett watched as the person known as Lily Edwards fell into oblivion, her subconscious not capable of withstanding the liquid. He watched as red lines, visible through her fur, started to spread from the injection point. He nodded, satisfied with the result.

 

 

 

 

  
_Little did he know, that what he had unleashed would change the World._

**Author's Note:**

> New fiction here, this time with ideas and a goal!
> 
> Zootopia is one of the few movies that really caught my attention, to the point that I had stopped for a second and thought: "Wow, this is amazing." An idea started to take shape in my head, and everything else started to exist around it, and my mind yelled "Screw this! Just do it!"
> 
> So, here it is! My Zootopia fanfiction!
> 
> I do not own Zootopia! Disney does.
> 
> I do own my own Ocs, Thank-you-very-much.


End file.
